


Entirely Forgettable

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By CarlyThe title pretty much sums it up. A comedy.





	Entirely Forgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).

“You’re annoyed, aren’t you?” Gabrielle persisted, walking comfortably beside Argo.

 

“For the thousandth time, Gabrielle . . .” Xena replied through gritted teeth.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“It was _your_ surprise party. Attended by most of our family and friends. I did _not_ expect it to be gatecrashed by a teenager in the guise of a goddess!”

 

Xena urged Argo on and moved further along the narrow track. She noted idly that mist was rising from the little creeks beside them.

 

“That’s not why you’re annoyed.” Gabrielle said rather breathlessly, catching up to Xena.

 

“Having my friends and family threatened by that under-dressed, over-blown harpy isn’t enough for you?”

 

Gabrielle splashed cheerfully through a small stream and pushed aside an overhanging branch. “These streams derive from the river Lethe, did you know?” She remarked. “And no, that isn’t why you’re annoyed, either.”

 

Xena dismounted Argo, and, looking about her, sighed.

 

“You’re right, Gabrielle. I’m annoyed, really annoyed, because your chatter has got us lost.”

 

“Oh, and you’re the one with many skills?” Gabrielle jeered. “I just told you where we were. The swampland surrounding the river Lethe . . .” she trailed off. “This isn’t a good place to be, is it?”

 

Xena frowned. “No, not really. We’d best keep on.” She moved forward, and then hesitated. “Why was I annoyed again?”

 

Gabrielle yawned. “Because . . . Ares . . . sent his . . . understudy . . . instead of . . . himself . . .” She yawned again and grabbed onto Xena for support. Argo trotted away irritably.

 

Xena felt her eyes grow heavier, and blinked, shaking her head. She saw the mist had risen and had spread around them.

 

“Gabrielle . . . this _really_ isn’t a good place to be . . .” She repeated, then sank down onto the ground. The pair slipped into sleep just moments before a bright flash heralded Ares’ arrival.

 

“Someone call my name-” he began, then frowned. “in their sleep?” He moved towards the pair for a closer look just as a rolling wave of mist surrounded them.

 

Ares blinked a little, sighed, then collapsed at the women’s feet, his arm swinging casually, coincidentally, about Xena.

 

*****

 

“Arm. This is an arm. Yes, I’m certain of it.” Xena heard a pleased voice comment.

 

She opened her eyes suspiciously, and saw a young woman sitting in front of her, holding out her hand and staring at it.

 

“OK, this is my . . . hmm.”

 

“Hand.” Xena supplied, and sat up. Then she frowned. “How did I know that?”

 

“Search me.” The woman replied cheerfully. “Do you know who you are?”

 

Xena considered this question.

 

“No.” She replied finally. “You?”

 

“Not a clue.”

 

“And what about him?”

 

Xena turned to see a tall, dark and handsome man lying between them. An eyebrow rose speculatively.

 

“Oh. Oh, he’s mine.”

 

“OK.” Gabrielle answered equably. “Hey – maybe he’s my father and you’re my mother, and I’m your daughter!”

 

Then she stretched out a leg, looking hard. “Hmm. Toe. This is a toe.”

 

Xena knew something wasn’t quite right.

 

“No, no. That’s your foot.” She assured her.

 

“You’re good at this, aren’t you, mother?” The girl said admiringly.

 

“I have many . . .” Xena began, then faltered. “Abilities?”

 

“Skills.” They turned again as the man stretched and yawned. “Hey, who’re you?”

 

”She’s my mother, and you’re my father, and I’m your daughter.” Gabrielle assured him.

 

Ares frowned. “Doesn’t look much like us, does she?”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Xena hissed.

 

“Er – nothing. She’s beautiful, just like her mother.” He answered hurriedly. His stomach grumbled. “Man, I’m hungry. What I wouldn’t do for a . . .”

 

A hot pie appeared next to him.

 

“ . . . nice warm meal.” He finished, staring.

 

Gabrielle looked delighted. “Do it again, Dad!”

 

“OK – I’d really like a flagon of wine!” He uttered. It appeared. He conjured up several more items and they began eating them readily.

 

“There you are – we’re obviously travelling magicians.” Gabrielle declared, biting into the pie. “From the circus.”

 

“Explains the outfits.”

 

“And my sudden urge to use this wine to create fire.” Xena agreed slowly. “You’re a clever girl, sweetie.”

 

“Thanks mother.” Gabrielle replied modestly. “If it’s all right with you, I’d like to go for a walk, and admire the view of that river over there.”

 

“You be careful now, hon.” Ares urged.

 

“Off you go, then.”

 

Gabrielle sauntered off towards the river.

 

“That’s a great girl we have there.” Xena sighed.

 

“Isn’t she? I hope we have a few more just like her.” Ares agreed, cunningly slipping his arm around Xena’s waist.

 

“We could make a start . . .”

 

“Mother! Father!” Gabrielle shouted. “Look at this!”

 

Xena and Ares broke apart quickly.

 

“That feels familiar.”

 

*****

 

Ares woke first. He was stiff and cold, and he sat up looking around in astonishment.

 

What on earth was he doing lying on the ground in the middle of a swamp?

 

He vanished so quickly that he didn’t even notice the two women beside him.

 

Xena was woken by the flash of light, and got up hastily.

 

“Wake up, Gabrielle.” She hissed. “We fell asleep – obviously the effects of the fog off the river Lethe – it’s dangerous to stay around here.”

 

Gabrielle got up yawning, and followed Xena.

 

“What’s so dangerous about it?”

 

“Lethe’s the river of forgetfulness.” Xena warned her. “The dead drink it to forget their past, their sufferings and their regrets.”

 

They pushed through the bushes and saw that a narrow trail ahead.

 

“Not far to the road, from here.” Xena told Gabrielle with relief.

 

“You’re not tempted to drink?” Gabrielle asked.

 

“Forget these last few years with you?” Xena asked. “No way.”

 

“Thanks.” Gabrielle smiled. “It’d take more than a bit of mist to take away my memory.” Then she frowned. “Is that a hickey?”


End file.
